


Tender

by saeran_choi



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Bottom Hide, Fingering, Fluff, It's gay and they love each other a lot, Kuroneki | Black-haired Kaneki, Literally just mindless smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Smut, There is no plot I'm sorry, Who doesn't love bottom Hide though, top Kaneki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3827971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saeran_choi/pseuds/saeran_choi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They could get lost in each other like this forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tender

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to just be a drabble, but then it wasn't (My bad). I guess this could also be either human only AU or pre-ghoul Kaneki. Whatever you wanna go with.
> 
> If there's any mistakes please let me know! I encourage feedback.
> 
> EDIT: Thank you so much for over 100 kudos! I really wasn't expecting it at all (´ε｀ )♡
> 
> EDIT x2: HOLY WHOA THANK YOU GUYS FOR 200 KUDOS *sweating*

Kaneki is propped up against the headboard of their bed, Hide settled in his lap, his thighs clutching each side of Kaneki’s hips. They’re both naked, their clothes scattered God knows where, and there are two- no, now three fingers inside of Hide, slicked and rubbing against his inner walls, just the way he likes. Hands grasp onto Kaneki's waist, occasionally moving up and down to stroke his sides.

Hide nearly stops breathing from the intensity of it all, his face hidden in the crook of Kaneki’s neck. “F-fuck, Kaneki. I-” his eyes shut tightly and his breath hitches as Kaneki’s fingers rub that spot inside of him. “Feels... _really good._ ”

“Hide, I- I want to see your face.” Kaneki utters quietly. Hide places a gentle kiss to his neck, making him gasp ever so slightly before pulling back. They’re now face to face, but he stares past Kaneki’s shoulder, too embarrassed to make eye contact. When Hide is like this, he always flushes so deeply that he gets red all the way to the tips of his ears, and even down his neck. Kaneki thinks it’s adorable, even teasing him about it occasionally.

“Hey, you can look at me, you know.” He uses his free hand to caress Hide’s cheek gently, then leaves a small peck there, hoping to alleviate some of Hide’s prior embarrassment. Hide lets out a small sigh, and glances upward to look into Kaneki’s eyes. His eyelids are fallen, just a bit, his pupils blown in the midst of arousal. His expression is so gentle, so reassuring, and Hide can feel his anxieties fade from just that.

“Sorry,” he takes a deep breath, and exhales, hoping to calm himself a little more. “I just-”

“Do you want me to stop?”

Hide speaks up before Kaneki can slip his fingers out. “No! No, it’s okay. Keep going. Please.”

“Are you sure? It doesn’t hurt, does i-”

“ _Please_ , Kaneki.”

He hesitates, but his fingers move once more, causing Hide to shut his eyes and whine softly. “You’re so pretty like this, you know.” They move again, this time curling up and hitting that spot again. Another whimper.

Seeking more pleasure, he grinds against Kaneki’s fingers. The urge to get closer, _deeper_ , overtakes him, but suddenly Kaneki removes his fingers, leaving Hide feeling empty. _Fuck_ , he thinks, _I was so close too._

Kaneki’s fingers grip Hide’s hips, rubbing small circles into the soft flesh there with his thumbs. “Hide, can I...this time?” He questions, and he doesn't need to elaborate for Hide to know what he means.

Giving Kaneki a short peck on the lips, he pulls back and nods. “Yes. Yes, _fuck_ , please. You have no idea how much I’d like that.” He reaches for the lube bottle they left on the bed next to them, putting a generous amount on his fingers and stroking Kaneki a few times, forcing out a small gasp from him, before taking his hand away to close the lube again and setting it down in its previous position.

“Aah, Hide…” the way he says his name is so soft, yet needy at the same time. “You sure you’re ready?”

Hide chuckles lightly. “Of course. I’m plenty stretched, I’ll be fine, you worry too much, you know.” He rests his forehead against Kaneki’s.

“I just don’t want to hurt you.” He takes Hide’s hand into his own and brings it to his lips, kissing his fingers so gently, so delicately, and the action is a lot more intimate than it was intended to be.

He moves his hand away to settle them both on Kaneki’s shoulders. “It’s okay. I promise. I want this, I know you do too.”

Kaneki is still unsure for a moment. “...Alright.”

They shift slightly into a better position as Kaneki’s hands move lower, pulling apart Hide’s cheeks so he can slide down onto his length easier. Easing down slowly, they both gasp as Hide is filled up. Hide’s head tilts forward, eyes closing and eyebrows furrowing.

Kaneki lets out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. "You alright?” His fingers dig into Hide’s hips just a little harder.

He stills for a moment, and a tremor runs through his body, making him shiver harshly. “Yeah. A-ah- yeah, you feel good. I just- I need a moment to adjust.” Even with how much they've done this before, the sensation is still so strange and foreign. Uncomfortable at first, but always develops into an intense pleasure.

“Mmm.” Kaneki hums in response. He moves to kiss and lick along Hide’s jaw, and he can feel how warm his face is.

“Alright, I’m gonna- gonna move now…” Hide mutters. He moves his hips slightly, still trying to get used to the feeling, but suddenly he grinds his hips down. Hard.

Kaneki stops kissing his jaw and rests his forehead on Hide’s shoulder, biting his lip to hide any sounds he makes, but it doesn’t work.

A moan makes its way up from Kaneki's throat. “Ahhh,” and Hide repeats the motion. “ _Fuck._ ” He’s trying so, so hard not to move his hips, to thrust up into Hide as hard as he can. He wants this to be as pleasurable for Hide as it can be, but he’s afraid of losing control. If he did, it wouldn’t be the first time. It was easy for him to be gentle in the beginning, but it’s driving him crazy with how good Hide feels, how tight he is. Hide clenches around him, and Kaneki lets out a cry.

“Ah, sorry, sorry. I didn’t mean t-”

“Keep moving.”

He stops for a moment, not expecting Kaneki to be suddenly assertive, but continues his maneuvers anyway. He lifts his hips and drops them, taking Kaneki even deeper than before. Hands grip Kaneki’s shoulders tighter, and Hide feels teeth against his neck, leaning his head to the side to give him better access.

He rolls his hips once more. “H-hey, you can move too if you want to.”

There’s not a moment of hesitation before Kaneki grips his ass again, moving his hips up, and _shit_ , it feels so good, almost _too_ good. He thrusts up a little more harshly this time, to see Hide’s reactions. He can hear Hide’s breathing go uneven, a small gasp here and there as he continues his movements, trying to find that one spot that will make him cry out in pleasure.

He’s still biting at Hide’s neck, making sure to leave marks that he can admire later when they’re both finished.

A particularly hard thrust has Hide clutching harder to Kaneki, surely leaving bruises, but he's hardly concerned about that right now. 

When Kaneki hits his prostate, he sees stars. A rough cry is torn from his throat. ”Th-there. Right there, do it again.” And he does. Over and over again.

His hands have moved to the small of Kaneki’s back, embracing him in an attempt to bring their bodies closer. He brushes his tongue against the shell of Kaneki’s ear, and he makes a small noise at that.

“God Kaneki, you- you always know-” another thrust, harder this time. His voice nearly breaks. “A-ahhh, just how to make me feel so _good._ ”

It’s getting harder for either of them to focus. They’re getting lost in each other, both of them giving and taking, that familiar feeling coiling up inside of them, getting them closer to release. But it’s not _enough_ , they need more friction, _more_ -

Hide whimpers when Kaneki’s mouth is removed from his neck and his ministrations slow down.

“When you’re like this,” he breathes into Hide’s ear, making him shudder. “every noise you make, every moan, every whimper,it’s so captivating, and-” his hand encircles his cock, forcing another gasp out of Hide as he arches into the touch. He kisses a mark left on his neck before pulling away to look at Hide. “I love them. I love you, I love you so, so much.”

Tears sting Hide’s eyes. Not from pain, but from the sudden overflow of emotions. It’s absolutely blissful, and he never wants it to end. “I-I love you too, and- God, you feel _so good_. Don’t stop. Please don’t stop.” Kaneki speeds up again, and he brushes their lips together briefly before licking into Hide’s mouth with ease. Their mouths move together sloppily, making low, wet noises, but neither of them could care less, being driven simply by passion, the urge to bring each other to their peaks as quickly as possible.

Hide pulls away for air. "F-fuck, I'm not gonna last much longer like this..." he manages to choke out, despite being nearly out of breath.

“Ah, me neither... I- Hide- _shit_ ,” Hide’s hands tug at his black hair - not too hard - and draws him in for another kiss. Less sloppy this time, yet filled with just as much passion.

Kaneki’s hand is pumping him faster, his rhythm getting more out of sync with his thrusts, and the double sensation is enough to send Hide over the edge, coming onto Kaneki’s stomach and over his hand with a loud cry. He moans into Kaneki’s mouth as he continues grinding down, riding out his orgasm. Kaneki follows soon after, the sensation overwhelming him when Hide clamps around him tightly. He comes inside, and warmth flows through Hide, making him quiver from sensitivity.

Their mouths separate, and they remain motionless for a while, trying to catch their breaths. Kaneki leans his face against Hide's chest, hands kneading and rubbing his ass before he pulls out, a small trail of come following.

"I'm sorry for..." _coming inside_ , he means to say, but his voice wanes.

"It's okay. We should probably shower though, I…” he yawns loudly, resting his chin atop Kaneki’s head. “I’m getting sleepy…that took a lot out of me.”

“Hey, hey, no sleeping.” Kaneki says. “Not yet, we need to shower and clean up.” Hide groans in reply, shifting wearily off of his lap to sit next to him instead. He wraps his arms around Kaneki and nuzzles into his shoulder.

“Mmm, that was really nice.” He pecks his shoulder lightly. “You’re always so good to me.”

Kaneki blushes, no longer from arousal, but embarrassment. He smiles nonetheless, reaching  
up to run a hand through Hide’s hair. He hears Hide hum quietly in satisfaction.

Hide speaks up. “Hey, Kaneki.”

“Hm?”

“Love you.”

He blushes harder. “You’re a dork.” He lifts his other hand and boops his nose, and Hide snickers at that.

The position is relaxing despite both of them being sticky, sweaty messes, but they fight the urge to close their eyes and succumb to sleep. “C’mon, let’s go.” Kaneki shifts, and Hide whines at the loss of warmth next to him. Sliding off the edge of the bed and standing, he extends a hand to Hide. 

Reluctantly, Hide grabs his hand, and follows him to the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> ☆～（ゝ。∂）


End file.
